Mamma Marinette
by Princess Magic the shipper
Summary: Marinette is a single sixteen year old mom, trying to raise her kid. And is struggling. But when Adrien needs her help to solve a mystery, and is willing to pay, things might start looking up for her. Especially when she get's a new pair of earrings!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this story was inspired by the song Rockabye. To be clear this is NOT inspired by its music video (I haven't seen it nor do I want to), but rather Miraculous Ladybug-Rockabye, a music video thing that I saw on YouTube. Highly recommend it.**

 **So. Marinette is a single mom and is trying to take care of her daughter, but is struggling. And everything changes when she meets a young rich boy who needs help. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter One: Single Mom Going through frustration

"Wha…" Marinette said sleepily, feeling the morning sun on her face. "No… morning. Why morning? Boo morning." She sat up slowly and stretched. She yawned and climbed down the latter. She went over to her chaise lounge, and began to gently shake her little girl. "Manon, it's time to get up sweetie."

The little girl opened her eyes slowly. "Momma," Manon whined rolling over.

"Come on," Marinette said. Her daughter pulled her blanket over her head. 'Ugh, she takes after me too much!' Marinette thought with a laugh. Then she got an idea. "And up!" she grabbed her up out of bed, blanket and all. Her daughter squealed and giggled as her mom twirled around. She set her down. "Are you a wake now?"

"Yeah," she giggled.

"Come on, let's get you ready for school." Marinette went over to the wardrobe and got out some clothes, and handed them to Manon. Then got some clothes for herself. She got changed and then began to get breakfast. She poured cereal into a bowl. She went to pour some into her own bowl when she realized the box was empty. "Pff," she huffed throwing the box away. 'I'll just have some milk.' She went over to the fridge and got out the milk. She sighed seeing the almost empty fridge.

She poured the milk into the bowl and into two cups. She sat down with her daughter in front of the TV. While her daughter ate and watched cartoons, Marinette fixed her hair. "Momma?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Why don't you go to school?"

"Why do you want to know?" Marinette said hoping that she wouldn't have to answer. Hoping her daughter would get distracted or something. "Hey, look what that little singing purple thing is eating. Music notes!"

"You didn't answer my question," Manon said with a pouty face.

"Not the baby doll eyes! Fine, I'll tell you if you answer my question." Marinette sighed.

Manon shrugged. "Aunt Alya goes to school so does Nino, and all your other friends like Rose. You're the same age as them, so why don't you go?"

Marinette gave her daughter a small sad smile, "I'm busy looking for a job," Marinette was struggling to find one, it seemed no one wanted to hire a sixteen year old mom. "and I'm… afraid of something."

"Why are you afraid?" her daughter asked, confused.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Marinette begin to fix her own hair. She stared out the window and shuddered remembering the worst thing that had ever happened to her. Something that happened five years ago. There was a knock at the door. "Coming," Marinette called. She got up and went to the door. She peered through the peephole and saw her best friend Alya. She opened the door.

"Hey girl!" Alya smiled. Manon jumped up from where she had been buckling on her shoes and ran over to hug her. "Hey Miss Unicorn." Alya gave the little girl hug. She was one of Manon's favorite people, besides her mom. "I thought I'd walk with you guys to school."

"That sounds great," Marinette said. She slipped on her own shoes and got Manon's backpack.

They sat out from the apartment. They walked to the preschool and dropped off Manon, "BYE MOMMY! BYE AUNT ALYA!" she yelled as she went into the school. They laughed and continued on their way.

"HEY!" yelled serval excited girls running over when they reached the high school. It was the "girl squad" aka Marinette's friends; Alix, Rose, Juleka, and Mylene.

"How have you and Manon been?" asked Rose.

"Good," said Marinette. It had been a month since she had last saw them, and it felt good to see all her smiling friends, well except Alix wasn't smiling. She gazed around anxiously, and looked really nervous. "You okay Alix?" It was odd seeing the tough skater girl looking so uncomfortable.

Alix jumped a little. "Yeah." Marinette wasn't convinced, but she didn't have time to think about it. The cruel voice of Chloe Bourgeois was right behind them.

"Well well well. If it isn't Mommy Marinette," she sneered, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home looking after your mistake?" Marinette looked down blushing. She was angry though, she despised anyone who called her daughter a mistake. As if her life didn't matter. The way she was born should never have happened to any girl but her daughter was precious to her and she loved her very much.

"Leave her alone!" Mylene said coming to Marinette's defense.

"What will you do little Ms. Scaried Cat, be afraid of your own shadow?" Chloe and her friend Sabrina laughed. They wouldn't have been laughing if Ivan, her boyfriend, was here. Though he was a gentle giant, Chloe was afraid of him because he could get violent if pushed.

Chloe walked away laughing cruelly. Alix, losing her anxious look, glared at Chloe. "Why I ought to pound her." She start to skate towards her. Marinette put her hand on her shoulder and said it wasn't worth it. Marinette looked down and noticed Alix's old forest green skates that had been fixed up more times than Alix could count, were replaced with brand new black, green, and pink roller blades.

"Nice skates!" Marinette said trying to distract her from the bully.

"Um… thanks! My, uh, dad got them for me, because my last pair finally broke beyond repair." Alix said with a quick look left.

"Cool, I better be going home," said Marinette, giving the girls a quick hug before they went to school. Marinette sighed and stared longingly at the school. Just then a small limo pulled up. A young teenage boy with blond hair and green eyes stepped out of it. He walked over to Marinette.

"Excuse me," he asked, "is this Collége Françoise Dupont?"

Marinette became very shy and looked at her shoes. "Yeah."

"Thanks," he said smiling. Marinette gave him a small smile in return and began to walk off. "Aren't you coming in?"

"Uh… no." Marinette began to walk faster.

"Why not? Don't you go to school here?" He asked confused.

"I used to." She quickly walked off and headed home. She stopped by the store to get some groceries, she was rather upset when just buying some milk, bread, cheese, and cereal left her with only 20 euros. When she got back to her apartment building the landlords wife in the lobby.

"Hey I've been looking for you. Your rents due."

Marinette sighed. "How much is it?" The woman looked at the bill and made a face. She handed it to Marinette. Her jaw went slack as she saw 100 euros. "I can't pay this! Only have 20!"

"I'm sorry Marinette, that's the lowest rent here. We lowered it recently when we found out you had no job, but that's as low as we can go and still make a profit." Marinette gave a panicked pleading look. "Give me the twenty, and just pay us the rest when you get a job," she sighed.

"Thank you," Marinette sighed.

"Your welcome, just make sure and give that baby of yours a hug for me okay?"

"Okay," Marinette laughed. She went up to her apartment and got out the newspaper. She flipped to the job advertisements. She looked over them. There was one for a waitress, but the hours were too long. There was a job for a worker at a pet store, but only 18 and up could apply. There was one for assistant manager at Le Grand Paris Hotel, but you had to have a high school degree. The only jobs she could do were do was a factory work, but for that one they'd have to move and she couldn't afford that and personal assistant to the Bourgeois family, that payed less than minimal wage, and she had too much integrity to run errands and do simple task for her childhood bully. Marinette huffed and threw paper. She face planted into the table. "Uggghh!" she moaned. She need to get some money. 'Maybe I could barrow some money from Alya's parents. No. Marinette, you've got to stop taking handouts. You've said yourself, YOU need to be able to take care of your kid.' She was too stubborn to except anymore help.

While all this was happening, the school was welcoming a new a student. "Class we have new student today," Ms. Bustier said after getting her class's attention, "Please welcome Adrien Agreste. He's-"

"ADRIENKINS!" squealed Chloe running up and hugging his arm. "You didn't tell me you were coming to school today," she said with slight pout.

"Uh, hi Chloe," he said with a small uncomfortable smile looking slightly embarrassed.

"Ms. Bourgeois, please sit down," the teacher said with the slightest hint of annoyance. "As I was saying, Adrien has been home schooled all of his life, so I want you guys to make him feel extra welcome. Adrien I want you to sit by… Nino." She pointed over at the front seat, where Nino sat. Chloe glared at Nino as Adrien took a seat by him.

"Dude, how do you know Chloe?" Nino asked.

"She's been my friend since we were little."

"I feel so sorry for you." Adrien laughed until he release he wasn't joking.

"She's actually a really great friend." Nino looked at him as if he didn't believe him, but they couldn't continue their conversation because class was starting. Class went by smoothly, but Adrien couldn't help but notice that one girl seemed a little odd. She seemed extremely distracted and nervous. Class was soon over and it was time for lunch. Adrien was heading out, but then he thought he saw something strange. He saw a blonde girl going into a room with a large sign that read; TEACHERS ONLY No Students Allowed. No Exceptions!

Adrien was confused. Did she not read the sign or something? Or was she just ignoring it? He decided to investigate. He was just about to open the door when he felt someone linking arms with him and pulling him away. "You can't go in there, didn't you read the sign?" said a brown haired girl in a sweet voice. Adrien was just about to ask who she was but she seemed to already know that was what he was going to ask. "I'm Lila Rossi. You're new here right?" Adrien nodded. "Well, let the last new student help you out. No students are allowed in there."

"But I just saw someone go in there."

She laughed. "Everyone knows that place is off limits, it must of been your imagination. Look, any kid that gets caught going in there gets detention for a week, and a ragazzo carino like yourself doesn't want that, do you?"

"No, but-" Adrien decided not to press the subject. "Thanks."

She gave a small giggle. "Don't mention it." With that she took off, at a slightly suspicious rate. Adrien ignored it though and was on his way out again when he was pacing the door again. He jumped slightly when he heard voices coming from inside. Something was definitely up. He went over and tried the door. It was locked, and the room was silent.

'This is going to take some investigating, and I'm gonna need some help.' Adrien, now with a plan in his mind, he went home for lunch.

Alya was just coming back from lunch and was talking to Alix. "I don't get why you're so jumpy today," Alya said with a shake of her head. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alix said with a dismissive wave and a shrug. "It's just nerves I guess. I forgot to study for that test in Ms. Mendeleiev's."

"Oooh!" laughed Alya, "Well you better go study. Class starts in 10 minutes." With that Alix took off. Alya noticed that Nino was talking to the new boy, Adrien. Adrien seemed to be thanking him for something. He was heading over here.

"Hi! Nino tells me that you're a pretty good detective and I was wondering if you would help. You see, I have a mystery on hands, and I need someone who knows more about the place I do. Would you please help?"

"I don't know…" said Alya.

"Oh come on. I'll pay you."

Alya perked up hearing that. "I think I know someone who'll help you."

 **Okay guys, I've been working really hard on this and I've been really looking forward to this. Real quick I wanted to tell you two things. 1: Her apartment looks like her room, plus a TV, fridge, microwave, and table. And 2: She is not Marinette Dupain-Cheng. MIL (more info later). It's Marinette Lee. Okay BYE!**

 **Oh! And it's rated T because I have to follow the rating rules. But I promise it has no dirty language or dirty scenes. Trip to China is rated T and I'd read it to my little cousin whose 7 (And I might read this to her if she was 8). So don't judge it as PG13 or up okay. Have a great day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! People like this! Okay I really quickly wanted to tell you how much you guys made my day today. Waking up and checking my email to see 4 people are following my story who aren't my sister, just really made me smile. And the number is growing! I know it's a little silly to so excited over it but it just really made me happy to know that people actually like this. So just I wanted to say a quick thank you.**

Chapter Two: Detective Work

Marinette had just dropped off Manon after lunch, when her cellphone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey girl! You'll never guess what." Alya said excitedly. Marinette was about to guess but she didn't get that chance. "I found you a job!"

"What!?" Marinette squealed excited. "How?! This is amazing! When!?"

"Calm down girl. Just meet me at 4:00 outside school."

"Wait what about Manon?" Marinette asked, spirits falling.

"Just drop her off at my place. My mom LOVES her, and she can play with Etta and Ella."

"Alya you're the best! I'll see you then!" Marinette hung up and jumped up and down excitedly. After a couple of hours Marinette went to pick up Manon, then dropped her off with the Cesaires. "Behave for Mrs. Cesaire, okay?"

"When is she not a perfect little angel?" laughed Alya's mom.

"What Manon do you know?" joked Marinette. Mrs. Cesaire laughed, Manon crossed her arms. "Bye baby." She went to hug her daughter but she wriggled free.

"Humph!" Manon turned away.

"I was just joking," Marinette laughed. Manon looked at with doubt then smiled. She gave her mom a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Bye momma." With that she ran inside followed by Alya's mom. Marinette took off heading for the school.

Adrien stood outside with Alya. He was starting to get annoyed. Whoever Alya had gotten to help him was late. Just then Adrien noticed something out of the corner of his eye. An elderly man was struggling with serval boxes. They were stacked so high he couldn't see over them and didn't realize he was walking in the rode. Just then a car came zooming down the street.

Adrien's breath caught. Without second thought, he ran out and pulled the man on to the side walk. "Thank you young man," he said while Adrien was still catching his breath, "That was very brave of you."

"I'm sure anyone would have done the same," Adrien smiled. Alya came running over.

"Hey, what's going on?" Adrien released that Alya had been standing where she couldn't have seen his heroic act.

Just as the elderly man was about to tell her, Adrien cut in. "I was just helping this man," he said humbly. "Have nice day sir." Adrien walked off with Alya.

They waited for 15 more minutes. "There she is, finally!" Alya said as the girl from earlier today came up. "Adrien, I would like you to meet my best friend, Marinette Lee. Marinette this is Adrien Agreste." Marinette looked at Adrien nervously.

"It's nice to meet you, Marinette. So, I need your help. I have a mystery on my hands and I need help from someone who knows this school. Are you willing to help?" Marinette's face was very uncertain. "I'm willing to pay you. 250 euro."

Marinette perked up hearing that. "I don't know. Can I talk about this with Alya for moment?"

"Sure," Adrien answered smiling kindly.

The two girls walked a little ways off and began to whisper, "I still not sure Alya. I need the money but, I don't want to be alone with him. You know cause…"

"Don't worry Marinette," Alya said trying to reassure her BFF, "he's not that kind of guy, or at least he doesn't seem like that kind of guy. And if he is, Nino is in there. And if he even looks at you wrong, I want you to scream, and I told Nino if he hears you scream to come running and possibly punch him in the nose."

Marinette gave a small giggle, "Thanks Alya." They went back over to Adrien, "Okay."

"Great! Let's get started!" Adrien was so excited, that he kind of forgot his manners and grabbed Marinette's hand and started to pull her. Marinette recoiled and pulled her hand free before they made it a couple steps, her eyes wide. "Oh, sorry!" Adrien apologized, realizing what he had just done. "I guess I'm just really excited to solve this. It's been bugging me since lunch." They went inside the school that was luckily unlocked do to club meetings.

"So what exactly is this mystery?" asked Marinette, trying to mask just how unconfutable she felt.

"Well, there's this one room that's off limits and I saw someone go inside there. When I went to see what was going on, this one girl pulled me away."

"Who was the girl?" Marinette said, knowing every bit of information counts.

"I don't know if you would know her, she said she was pretty new."

"Probably not then, I haven't been since middle school. Anything else you could tell me?"

"Yeah. This is the really weird part," They had reached the door and he went up to the knob and pointed at it, "when I came back I tried to open the door but it was locked. But look at the door knob it-,"

"Doesn't lock from the outside!" Marinette exclaimed finishing his statement.

"Yeah, and I heard voices inside." He looked uneasily at his partner. "What should we do?"

"We'll just have to hope that we don't get caught," Marinette sighed. Adrien looked at her uncertainly as she reached for the knob. She twisted it, it was unlocked. She opened it and let Adrien in first, not wanting him in between her and the door.

It was a room about the size of a large closet, and lining the walls were electronics. "What is this room supposed be anyways?" Adrien asked.

"This is room where they keep all the routers and internet stuff," Marinette said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Okay, so maybe someone was trying to hack the system?"

"Maybe." They looked around for a little while. Marinette soon found something. "Hey come check this out."

Adrien came over and looked at the scrap of paper Marinette found. It read:

Meeting of

In the intern

during lu

It was hard to read because it had been torn, but it was a clue nonetheless. "Nice job Nancy Drew," said Adrien patting her on the shoulder. Marinette flinched at his touch. "What do you think it means?"

"Well, it obviously a note to someone. About some sort of meeting. I think the second sentence says that they were going to meet in here."

"Yeah, and the last sentence probably says that they were going to meet during lunch. But who was meeting in here?" Marinette was about to say she had no idea, when the ground shook and explosion was heard off in the distances. The two teens exchanged looks and ran to the library were a club had just turned on the news. There was a great cloud of smoke at the Eiffel Tower. "What happened!?" Adrien asked a girl.

"I don't know I think there was an explosion," she answered. Suddenly they heard an evil laugh as three girls emerged from the smoke.

One of them, who was wearing fox costume and was obviously the leader, began to talk. "I'm Volpina, and these are my good friends Stormy Weather and Time Breaker."

"And we're The Bad Girls!" said Stormy Weather taking a step forward to stand by Volpina.

"And you might have seen bad with your "criminals"," Time Breaker said taking a step forward to stand by the other two, on the left of Volpina. "but compared to us,"

"YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHING YET!" all 3 of them shouted. Volpina let out another cackle, as the three started to cause mayhem. Marinette's eyes widen. The teacher in charge of the club told everyone to head home. Everyone took off. Marinette wasn't going to get her daughter, the apartment building was too close to the Eiffel Tower. It would be safer for her at Alya's. Marinette ran home, but as she got closer it got crazier. Tons of people of people were trying to run. Trying to escape the terrorizing of Time Breaker as she zoomed around on high tech rollerblades in a blur. She went around knocking people over, grabbing little children away from their parents and putting them either way in front of their parents or way behind them, even smashing ice cream on people's heads. She wasn't as bad as the other two though. Stormy Weather was staying true to her name and using weather, which she controlled with her parasol, to attack. She would cause people to be drenched in rain or hit with hail, she would blast people with strong winds sending them tumbling, even sending strikes of lighting at police. Volpina was head on fighting the police. Using illusions she created with her flute to hide herself or cause confusion, then she would attack. She was also causing chaos amongst the people fleeing the scene by cause illusions like their children not being beside them, them surrounded by ten Volpinas, etc. Marinette even had a small run in with one of The Bad Girls.

Stormy Weather had spotted her and sent a gust of wind at her, which she barely avoided by hiding behind a mailbox. Marinette noticed that the strong gust had knock over an elderly man who was reaching for his cane. Marinette could have kept running, Stormy Weather was still close, but he was just the lying there helpless where he could easily get hurt. Everyone else was in such a panic that they didn't notice him. Marinette ran over and helped him up. "You better get to safety sir."

"Thank you very young lady," he said kindly.

"Don't mention it. Anyone else would have done the same." With that Marinette took off. After running in to Stormy Weather again and getting blasted back a whole block and a scare with Time Breaker, where she came zooming at her but then stopped in her tracks and went a different way Marinette finally made it home. She sat herself down in her swivel chair and sighed.

Adrien had just made it home at the same time as Marinette. He ran into his room and turned on the TV, seeing the same chaos that Marinette had seen trying to get to her apartment building. Adrien just stared in disbelief. Real super villains. In Paris!

Just then both Marinette and Adrien noticed small jewelry boxes in front of them. They both reached forward and opened them. Blinding lights flew out from them. Marinette let a small screeched closing her eyes and almost falling out of her chair. Adrien jumped and closed his eyes against the blinding light. When they opened them their eyes again they were meat with a surprise.

 **Yay! 2 is complete. Okay so be expecting Ch. 3 out soon because right now I'm on break from school. Happy reading y'all. BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Again want say thank you to all my amazing readers. And guess what! It snowed last night! Bad news I'm kinda sick:( Anyways, Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3: Spots on!

Marinette stared wide eyed, as the reddish pink light fade to reveal a little ladybug creature. "Hi I'm-"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Marinette. "What is that?!"

The creature gave a small giggle. "I'm not a what, Marinette. I'm a who. My names Tikki."

"W-what, what are you?"

"I'm a kwami. We're magical creatures that grant powers, through our special jewels; the Miraculouses." She smiled kindly.

"Hi…" Marinette said nervously. This was really weird. "Um, I don't mean to be rude but, why are you here? I'm not superhero material."

"If you're not, then why are you the chosen one?" Tikki said with a mysterious smile.

Adrien blinked, as the green light died down. A little cat creature yawned. "WOAH!"

"Oh hi Adrien," he said stretching.

"Ah. It knows my name!" Adrien exclaimed.

"Yeah I know your name, but you don't know mine," he said zooming forward holding out its little hand, "I'm Plagg, nice to meet you." Adrien shook his hand. "Now you got anything to eat. I'm STAR-VING!"

"Nice to meet you too. And what do you want?"

"You got any camber?"

"Ew."

Back over with Marinette, Tikki had just finished explaining about the Miraculouses and the powers of the earnings. "So I can summon a magical object that will help me in the battle?"

"Yes but you'll only have five minutes to use it."

"Then I'll turn back into Marinette."

"Yes and you must be careful. You must keep your identity a secret from as many people as possible, for your own and everyone you care about safety."

"Wait! How I am gonna hide this from my daughter?"

"Daughter?" Tikki asked with concern.

"It's a long story…" Marinette said rubbing her arm.

"You'll can tell me later Marinette, but right now you need to transform. Just say spots on when you're ready."

Marinette took a deep breath. She nodded at Tikki and said "Tikki! Spots On!" She transformed. She looked in the mirror. 'Hmm. Not bad.' Just then the ground shook with another explosion.

"You sure about this?" asked Stormy Weather as she lit another fuse.

"If this doesn't get the people the boss wants attention, nothing will," stated Time Breaker with a nod. They moved quickly as it the explosive went off. Concrete went flying.

"Hey watch it!" said Volpina dodging the ruble.

Marinette felt the third explosion. She knew that it was now or never. She opened the window and sat on the edge. "Um… How am I supposed to get out?" Then she noticed a yoyo at her side. "Hmm" she threw the yoyo and watched it stretch out to the horizon. She pulled it back. She aimed it at a nearby pole. She let it go flying and wrapped around it. She gave it a small tug and she took off. "AHH" she yelled. But soon enough she got the hang of it. She was almost there when she stopped on top of a building. On the other side of the roof was a boy in a black cat costume. She stared a moment in disbelief, "Ad-"

"Cat Noir! My name is Cat Noir," he said walking over and giving a small bow, "and you are?" He gave a quick wink.

Marinette caught on that he recognized her too. "I'm a… come back to me on that." He gave a small laugh. Just then the sky became extremely cloudy and there were a few random lightning strikes.

"Let's get to the Eiffel Tower, that's where they are." Cat Noir and her took off running. She swung while he pole vaulted over to the next building. When the crossed that one they were there. "There they are!" Cat Noir exclaimed. They saw below them The Bad Girls and they saw them.

Stormy Weather immediately sent a bolt of lightning at them. They dodged it and jumped down. "Who are they?" she asked the other two.

"They must be who the boss wanted," said Time Breaker as she got into a fight stance as the heroes approached.

"Well well well," smirked Volpina, "finally decided to join the party?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Cat Noir.

Volpina just looked at the other two, "GET 'EM!" They charged at them.

"Woah!" Cat Noir yelled dodging Time Breaker who immediately went after him. They began to fight he knocked her over with his staff, but Stormy Weather kicked him in the back. Marinette was just about to go over to help her partner when Volpina blocked her path.

"Sorry, bug eyes, but you not going nowhere," she snarled. She charged at her and knock her to the ground, "To easy." She kicked her in the stomach, then looked at her earrings. Volpina knelt down to snatch them. Marinette grabbed her arm and flipped her. Volpina landed on her feet, but Marinette was back on hers.

Cat Noir was having trouble with the other two. While Stormy Weather mostly would try to blast him, Time Breaker would attack MMA style. He charged at her then punched her square on the jaw. "Ugh. You little pest!" she said on the ground. She kicked him in the knee then Stormy Weather hit with her parasol. He fell to the ground.

"Owww…" He moaned. "WOAH!" he said as he rolled over just in time to avoid a lighting strike. He was back up and fighting within seconds.

Volpina played her flute and bright burst of orange dust filled the air. Marinette coughed a little. She couldn't see a thing. Suddenly she felt someone kick her hard in the back. She let out a small cry. "Sorry," said Cat Noir, "I thought you were one of The Bad Girls." Marinette just rolled her eyes. When the dust cleared, they didn't see The Bad Girls anywhere.

"Where'd they go?" asked Cat Noir.

Marinette looked around, "Well I have a hunch. Look!" She pointed at a very faint trail of orange dust.

"And this is why I hired you to be my super sleuth." Cat Noir smiled. They fallowed the trail to the Kidz+ TV station. They went room to room searching for them but having no luck. "Ugh, where could they be?" Suddenly one of the screens lit up. Cat Noir gave a small scream and jumped because it startled him. Marinette giggle.

"Is this thing on? Hellooooooooo!" said Time Breaker who was right up against the camera.

"Move!" order Stormy Weather. "You aren't star material." Stormy Weather pushed her out of the way and then she stood back in front of a weather map. "BON JOUR PARIS! Stormy Weather here with a weather update for you. Uh oh, it looks like a chaos front is moving in on Paris. Which means only one thing." She turned to the camera and acted scared, putting her hands to her face. "A Bad Girl storm is going to being raining down on Paris if we don't get the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses." She took up a cruel grin. "So if want avoid a whole lot of pain…"

"You better hand them over," said Volpina as the camera turned to her. She then jumped in the air kicked the camera and the screen went to static. The two heroes jumped.

"Why do they want our Miraculouses?" asked Marinette.

"I don't know," Cat Noir answered, "but at least we know where they are. And I've got the purrfect idea for your name."

Marinette faced palmed. "Oh boy, and that would be?"

"Ladybug." They began to run towards the news room.

"A bit on the nose isn't?"

"So's Spider Man."

"True." They reached the door. They threw open the door, and no one was there.

"Huh?" they said in unison. Little did they realize that Volpina had hid next to the door. Silently she snuck up and was about to grab Ladybug's earrings. Just then Cat Noir saw her out of the corner of his eye.

"Watch out Ladybug!" he yelled. Ladybug turned around just in time to see Volpina and Cat Noir begin to "sword fight" with their weapons.

Just then the other two burst out of their hiding places and charged at Ladybug. She jumped up just as Time Breaker came zooming towards her, she quickly turned around and went to attack her again. Ladybug had landed again and Stormy Weather took aim at her. Ladybug noticed this and dodged the gale Stormy Weather sent at her. The wind hit Time Breaker instead.

"UGH! You two act as if you've never had any training!" Volpina said angrily at the other two.

Cat Noir was confused. "Training? WOAH!" He just barely blocked her flute from hitting him in the head.

Volpina let out a small laugh. "You think I was just born this good?" They continued to fence and Cat Noir was getting the upper hand, until Volpina made about twenty copies of herself and they were surrounding him. "Which one of is real?" all of them sneered before letting out a cackle.

Time Breaker was the real fighter out of the two and was giving Ladybug the most trouble. Stormy Weather did her best but in this closed space in she kept almost hitting Time Breaker. Ladybug and Time Breaker were having to do hand to hand combat. Truthfully Time Breaker would have been winning if it wasn't for the fact that Ladybug kept using her yoyo as a shield. Then Time Breaker used her super speed and sped right past it. "The games over and I'm the winner." she grinned. She had her cornered. She reached to grab her earrings but then Ladybug kicked one of her skates causing her to slip. Ladybug swung out of the way.

"That was close," she thought

"THAT'S IT!" exclaimed Time Breaker an angry fire burning in her eyes. She nodded at Stormy Weather.

"I think it's time for my special power." She took up a stance and flung her yoyo up in the air "LUCKY CHARM!" A bottle of cooking oil fell into her hands. "Hmm…" she got an idea.

Stormy Weather and Time Breaker both charged at her, but Ladybug wanted this. She jumped out of the way and poured the oil in front of them. The two hit it head on and went slipping and sliding. They slid right into all of Volpina's copies causing a big plume of orange dust, and they went careening out the door. Ladybug and Cat Noir coughed as the air cleared. "Where did they go this time?" asked Cat Noir. They both looked around didn't see any of them.

"Up here perdenti!" Volpina called. They looked up and saw her dropping from the rafters and kicking Ladybug in the head. Cat Noir knocked her away, another fight breaking out. Ladybug laid on the ground for a moment but when she heard the sound of Cat Noir yelling out in pain from being round house kicked in the head mixed with the sound of her first beep of earrings she was shook her out of her stupor. She quickly got up just in time. Volpina was just about to take Cat Noir's ring. She threw out her yoyo and realized that it wasn't just good for blocking and swinging, but it could also rap around people. She yacked the string and Volpina went flying back, and they had her captured.

While all that was going on, the other two went sliding down the hall. Stormy Weather soon tripped do to her heals but Time Breaker collided with a wall light. When she did, something one her wrist got pushed and when her hand touched the light it went out. Time Breaker jumped a little and looked at her hand as the little thing lit up on her wrist. "Storm come 'ere."

"What- what's up with your wrist?" Stormy Weather asked staring wide eyed at the acid green glow.

"I don't know." Time Breaker stared to. She gave a small flick of her wrist and green energy gathered in her palm. They looked at each other confused. Time Breaker began to move her hands in a circular motion making an orb with an hour glass inside, she didn't know quite what she was doing but she had a hunch. She turned it upside down. It began to glow and suddenly Time Breaker realized what was going on. "Grab on!" she ordered. Stormy Weather grabbed hold of her wrist. With a bright flash the sand ran out and it disappeared.

"Well that was a lot of nothing," grumbled Stormy Weather, but Time Breaker wasn't paying attention to her. She was looking at the light she had ran into earlier. It was on.

Time Breaker gave a small grin. "That's it." She grinned widely turning to face Stormy Weather. "Now the name finally makes sense. The reason the boss choose it is 'cause I have time travel powers!"

"But how far do you think we went back?" They didn't have to wait long for their answer, because they heard something they heard while they were slipping and sliding. 'Up here perdenti'. They charged through door as soon as Ladybug got kicked. Stormy Weather went to help Volpina while Time breaker went towards Ladybug. Luckily Ladybug got up quicker than she did the first time and they began to fight. Ladybug almost had Time Breaker when she saw Volpina had cornered Cat Noir and he didn't notice Stormy Weather taking aim. He continued to fight her, and it looked like Stormy Weather was just about to fire.

"Cat Noir watch out!" she yelled. She threw her yoyo it wrapped around Stormy Weather's umbrella. She yanked on the string, and Stormy Weather missed, turning the ceiling to ice. Ladybug smiled but then got hit in the back by Time Breaker.

"Never turn you back on the enemy, especially when your enemy is me," she said. Ladybug took this chance to kick her skates causing her to fall. Ladybug jumped over putting a bit of space between them.

"Never wear skates in a fight," smirked Ladybug. While that was going on Cat Noir was wrestling with Volpina.

"Quit just watching and help me!" barked Volpina.

"I'm not!" she yelled, "I'm just waiting for the perfect opportunity." With that the chance she had been waiting for appeared. Volpina kicked Cat Noir hard in the stomach but he landed on his feet with his back to Stormy Weather. She flew over and picked him up with her umbrella tightly to his neck. "Didn't realize I was strong did ya?" She began to press hard with her parasol. Cat Noir was finding it hard to breathe, he decided to use his power.

"CATACLYISM!"

Stormy Weather saw what he was doing, "Oh no you don't!" She kneed him in the back and the flung him. He harmlessly took out a light, but he did knock into the frozen, brittle ceiling.

Time Breaker had just got back up when she and Ladybug heard the sound of cracking ice. They looked up and saw the roof was starting to cave, and a piece was about to land right on top of them. "MOVE!" yelled Time Breaker. Grabbing Ladybug's wrist and pulling her out of the way with super speed. Ladybug was surprised she saved her life. Before she could say anything though, Time Breaker zoomed off and grabbed her friends, and super sped out of the room.

"LB!" Cat Noir yelled, "We got to get out of here! Now!" She nodded and swung over. They ran out the other set of doors and just as they got out all the icy pieces of the ceiling came tumbling down.

"Few," sighed Ladybug. Just then her earrings beeped.

"You only got a minute left," Cat Noir stated. Just as he was running by her he whispered, "Once you detransform, meet me round back k?" She nodded and he took off, while she found a place without sercurity cameras.

 **Wow that took a while to write. Sorry 'bout that. So anyways I hoped you liked this.**

 **Oh and you can ask me question about the series. Can't promise I won't troll you or not answer them because it would be too spoilalicious. Also you can speculate to! Anyways love ya guys, BYE!**


End file.
